Hello, Stranger
by Dana Norram
Summary: E Remus não conseguia simplesmente não retribuir todos aqueles toques. // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**Título: **Hello, stranger  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Romance e Fluffy  
**Classificação:** Slash e pseudo-NC-17  
**Casal:** Remus e Estranho-Surpresa  
**Sumário:** E Remus não conseguia simplesmente _não_ retribuir todos aqueles toques.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH e NC-17 (se você acreditar). Não gosta, ah... não leia?

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não é meu. Só esse pseudo-smut sacana aqui mesmo.

* * *

**Hello, stranger  
**por Dana Norram

Ele ainda estava se perguntando como conseguiram convencê-lo a participar daquilo. Nada contra bailes e outras atividades visando aprimorar a inteiração entre alunos e professores. Nada contra nada disso. _Isso_ Remus podia entender. O que ele não suportava era a idéia de estar num baile de máscaras nas vésperas de uma Lua Cheia! Não quando ele deveria estar, sei lá, repousando, aproveitando aquele tempo livre para corrigir as dezenas de redações que seus alunos tinham entregado aquela semana. Qualquer coisa assim. Não ficar ali, bem no meio daquele bando de adolescentes dançando, bebendo e se divertindo. Quem era que o tinha convencido daquilo mesmo?

"_Vamos, Remus. Saia um pouco dessa sala. Aposto que vai adorar a festa. Pedi que fossem servidos uma dúzia de picolés de limão por convidado!"_

Dumbledore, claro. Sempre Dumbledore. Dumbledore achando que ele estava muito cabisbaixo, muito sério. Muito isso, muito aquilo. Dumbledore era um grande homem, Remus sabia. Mas ele não entendia. Não tinha como entender.

O problema era que a mera idéia de estar ali já trazia lhe lembranças. Lembranças fortes e talvez um pouco assustadoras. Ele se recordava nitidamente do que acontecera em um dos bailes na sua época de estudante, quando ele derrubara ponche em cima do vestido da sua parceira de dança e Sirius começara a rir alto no meio do salão, fazendo _todos_ os presentes se virar para olhar o que estava acontecendo. O mesmo dia em que ele perdera a paciência com tudo que Sirius andara aprontando naquelas últimas semanas e lhe dera um murro na frente de todo mundo. Remus só não esperava que a resposta do murro fosse um beijo que serviu para calar metade do grande salão — por que a outra metade ainda estava ocupada demais rindo da cara dele(s).

O grande problema era que Remus não conseguia parar de pensar em como ele lidou com as coisas de um jeito errado naquela época. Em vez de retribuir o beijo, como ele realmente _queria_, ele travara completamente e saíra correndo para os jardins junto da menina de vestido manchando. Sirius não fora atrás dele, os marotos acabaram colocando todo o ocorrido na conta da bebida (o murro e o beijo, nesta ordem) e foi assim desde então.

Veio a Guerra, o casamento de James e Lily, a traição de Peter, a morte de seus amigos, os doze anos sozinho, a fuga de Azkaban, o retorno, a vida sob o mesmo teto por meses e meses, a luta no ministério, a queda e o retorno do véu...

Remus soltou um suspiro fundo e mal-humorado que fez dois estudantes ao lado dele lhe lançarem um olhar comprido antes de saírem de fininho para a pista de dança.

A verdade era que olhar para aquele monte de jovens casais enamorados, alguns que talvez só se descobrissem naquela noite, fez com que um gosto amargo muito forte lhe subisse pela sua garganta e se instalasse por ali. Remus fez uma careta e se ajeitou melhor em sua cadeira, servindo mais bebida em seu copo quase inconscientemente.

_O que não daria para voltar no tempo e poder pisar no pé da sua parceira de baile enquanto se pegava com Sirius em cima da mesa do ponche?_

Certo. _Isso_ ele não podia fazer, mas de repente aquele baile era uma dica do destino ou algo assim. Uma dica que lhe dizia para dar uma passada em Grimmauld Place assim que a primeira oportunidade surgisse e colocar algumas coisas em pratos limpos com Sirius Black. Já tinha havido mal-entendidos o suficiente na vida dos dois. Eles não precisavam de mais doze anos putos um com o outro.

E foi com essa idéia em mente que Remus já tinha se levantado, com a idéia fixa de sair dali direto para o seu quarto, onde pretendia escrever uma carta para mandar para Sirius aquela mesma noite. Será que Sirius desconfiaria caso ele dissesse que encontrou um velho álbum de fotografias e estava com vontade de conversar sobre os velhos tempos? Desde que tivera o seu nome limpo pelo Ministério, Sirius tinha conseguido acesso aos seus pertences, confiscados no ato de sua prisão, há doze anos e andava bastante nostálgico.

É. Talvez fosse uma boa desculpa.

Remus de fato chegou a se levantar, mas não se pode dizer que ele deu mais do que dois passos antes de esbarrar em um estranho que passava apressado por sua mesa. Bem, dizer que era um estranho era redundante, uma vez que ele não tinha reconhecido nem Hagrid quando pôs os pés no grande salão. Remus não sabia bem de quem tinha sido a idéia em usar glamour como fantasia obrigatória, mas desconfiava que alguns professores talvez estivessem pensando em tirar o atraso. Enfim, de volta ao estranho em que ele esbarrara e que agora o encarava com um misto de raiva e curiosidade.

"Você por acaso é cego?" A voz do rapaz (_sim, do rapaz. Ele deveria ter o quê? 16? 17 anos? Ou melhor, ele aparentava qual idade? Ele poderia ser o próprio Dumbledore que ele não nunca saberia!_) soou levemente ríspida ao alcançar-lhe os ouvidos. Remus inspirou uma longa tragada de ar. Ele estava indo embora _peloamordemerlin_. Será que ele não podia deixar os acidentes de última hora para outro dia?

"Desculpe," Remus respondeu, puxando a varinha para resmungar um feitiço de limpeza — na hora do esbarro, a taça de bebida que o rapaz trazia numa das mãos virara em cima de suas vestes. Remus não pôde deixar de sentir um curioso _dèjà vu_. "Não foi minha intenção."

"Não foi é? Sei." Respondeu o rapaz, limpando os, agora, inexistentes vestígios de bebida de suas vestes. "Você me parece esperto demais. Vai me dizer que não fez de propósito, que não me viu chegando e pensou _'Olha só aquele cara ali, todo metido, ganhando os suspiros do baile inteiro. Vou acabar é já com a festa dele'!_."

Remus então se deu conta de que o rapaz estava sorrindo enquanto falava e que, afinal, ele não parecera realmente zangado em nenhum momento. Foi quando Remus percebeu que já estava sorrindo também.

"Okay, foi exatamente isso que eu pensei." Disse Remus, colocando os braços trás das costas, como que por reflexo. Ele não sabia, afinal, se devia oferecer a mão e se apresentar. O que ele diria? '_Oi, eu sei que parece que sou só um jovenzinho com cara de nerd, mas na verdade sou um cara de quase 40 anos que, diga-se de passagem, provavelmente também é seu professor.'_?

"Ah, eu sabia!" Sorriu o estranho. "Você me achou irresistível, certo? Queria que eu ficasse todo sujo de bebida porque daí ninguém mais ia olhar para mim e você poderia me ter todo só para você, _certo_?"

Remus não pôde evitar corar com o comentário. Não era bem assim. Agora, parando para reparar, o rapaz não era nada mal. Mas era um rapaz! Bem, claro, se parecia com um. Mas provavelmente era, porque afinal, ele não estava agindo como nenhum dos professores ou demais funcionários, então, obviamente que era um aluno. E, além disso, ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria tentar acertar as coisas com Sirius. Realmente, que destino mais sacana o dele.

"Não foi isso que eu disse." Respondeu Remus sem, na verdade, saber mais o que dizer. "O que eu disse foi-"

"Ah!" O rapaz fez uma careta. "Então você me achou feio?"

"Eu-", Remus engoliu em seco, tirando as mãos de trás do corpo e começando a gesticular furiosamente, suas bochechas queimando. "Não, eu-"

"Ahá, então isso quer dizer que você me achou bonito?" O estranhou deu uma piscadela, seu sorriso já largo, repuxando o canto dos lábios de leve.

"Não foi isso que eu-"

Quando viu, o rapaz já o tinha puxado pela frente das vestes e o beijado. E, mais uma vez, ele ficou estático, sem saber como reagir. Não que ele quisesse ter retribuído, _por favor_. Aquela pessoa provavelmente tinha idade para ser seu filho, mas...

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Ele disse um pouco alto, quando conseguiu se soltar do rapaz. "Você ficou louco?"

O estranho, porém, continuava sorrindo.

"Eu sou louco, você é cego. Já vi que vamos nos dar bem." Ele disse e puxou Remus novamente para um beijo e, desta vez, Remus não conseguiu ficar indiferente. Quando percebeu já tinha largado sua varinha no chão e envolvido o rapaz com os braços, passando ambos por cima de seus ombros. Só então percebera que o estranho era um pouco mais alto e mais forte do que ele.

'_Não era para isso estar acontecendo'_, ele pensou, no meio do beijo. _'__Não era para o destino resolver me passar uma rasteira justamente na noite em que eu decido fazer algo que preste pela minha vida amorosa__!'_

Mas o estranho beijava tão bem! Ele o enlaçava pela cintura, subindo as mãos pelas suas costas e mordiscando seu lábio inferior de leve, antes de voltar a enfiar a língua em sua boca. E Remus não conseguia simplesmente _não_ retribuir todos aqueles toques. Não conseguia simplesmente empurrá-lo e fugir dali. Voltar a se esconder em seu escritório. Era de uma estranha maneira, como se alguém lhe dissesse, como se alguém lhe sussurrasse junto ao ouvido que aquela oportunidade não poderia ser desperdiçada.

Mas, e quanto a Sirius...?

"Ah, eu sabia." Murmurou o estranho próximo ao seu pescoço e Remus sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca arrepiarem diante daquele quase não-contato. Ele nem queria saber o que o desgraçado sabia, só queria que ele beijasse seu pescoço logo de uma vez, antes que ele perdesse a coragem.

Era como se rapaz estivesse, de alguma forma, ouvindo seus pensamentos, porque logo os dois já tinham aproveitado que uma nova música começara na pista de dança — uma das famosas por sinal, porque quase todos os casais se levantaram praticamente ao mesmo para dançá-la, parecendo bem animados—, para saírem do grande salão sem serem notados.

Terminaram no corredor que levava às cozinhas, o rapaz parecendo ter cinco pares de mãos, porque toda hora que Remus começava a ter alguma idéia de como faria para impedi-lo de abrir seus botões e puxar suas vestes, já era tarde demais. Logo ele tinha sido pressionado contra a parede com força e suas vestes estavam abertas e amarrotadas e ele já tinha envolvido a cintura do rapaz com as pernas e seus ombros com os braços e, _destinofilhodaputa_, aquilo era tão bom!

Os movimentos rápidos e descompassados do rapaz só não eram mais urgentes que os seus próprios e Remus mordia os próprios lábios, não apenas na tentativa de se impedir de gritar e chamar a atenção de alguém, mas também porque ele não conseguira parar de pensar em Sirius um minuto sequer desde que tinha se deixado levar por aquela loucura.

Não quando ele olhara nos olhos do rapaz, por meros segundos apenas, antes dele enfiar as mãos dentro de suas calças, muito menos quando assentira com a cabeça, lhe dando permissão para ir em frente. Remus mordia os próprios lábios porque sabia que acabaria chamando o nome de Sirius a qualquer minuto e aquilo não era justo com aquele rapaz, fosse ele quem fosse.

Logo eles estavam se beijando novamente. Os corpos cada vez mais quentes, a respiração de ambos rápida e forte. Remus podia sentir cada investida cada vez mais violenta, como se o próprio estranho estivesse desesperado para fazer aquilo. Talvez até mais do que ele. Um pensamento quase distante no cérebro de Remus tentou pôr aquela atitude na conta de que adolescentes pensam com os hormônios e que talvez o a sua aparência com feitiços de glamour não fosse _tão_ mal assim. Ele não era capaz de aceitar a simples idéia de que aquele estranho estava satisfeito com ele por simplesmente estar. Remus, afinal, nunca fora exatamente o cúmulo da autoconfiança.

Seus já distantes pensamentos foram varridos para longe quando uma onda que misturava calor e frio de maneira quase dolorosa o atingiu, subindo da ponta dos dedos dos pés até a raiz de seus cabelos, que já estavam úmidos de suor, molhando as pedras da parede.

E Remus não soube onde enfiar a cara quando o estranho puxou seu rosto, para que eles se encarassem, e lhe disse em voz baixa:

"Não acredito que tive de esperar 15 anos só porque não insisti pela segunda vez."

Mas decidiu, quando seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, que a curva do pescoço de Sirius Black era um ótimo lugar para se enfiar.

**Fim

* * *

  
**

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 13/05/08 como resposta a este desafio (community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 356909. html — para ver tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade **Potter Slash Fanfics** do Live Journal.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Baile de máscaras, tropeços e bebidas derramadas. Sirius volta do véu, emparedada e fluffy!sex. Clichês? Lógico! Mas dêem um desconto. Essa fic foi escrita em uma hora e meia e eu resolvi postá-la porque não a odiei tanto quando reli e porque ela era a menor das que tenho em arquivo... xD

Ah, só lembrando que essa fic ainda não passou por betagem. Qualquer erro grave, foi mal aí.

**Outra coisa:** O título da fic é aquela famosa fala da personagem de Natalie Portman no filme _Closer_.


End file.
